


I Was Made To Love You

by shardsoflilium



Series: The Adventures of Freckles and Pony Boy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, Civil Rights Movement, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Multi, Sexual Identity, Stevie Wonder - Freeform, Vietnam War, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Marco alternate universe where they're high school kids in the 1960's dealing with controversial topics and life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream while I fell asleep listening to my Stevie Wonder CD. Thus, this happened. Like what on Earth is you doin', Nayelli? No idea.

Marco Bott was a genuinely pure guy. A spitting image of what parents wanted their future son-in-law to look like. He always had his hair cut nicely, brushed or slicked back. Sparkling chocolate eyes that had a unique shine to them whenever he spoke of something he felt passionately about. He typically wore crisp crew-cut sweaters with wild patterns and colors, coupled with pressed slacks and a shining pair of oxfords.

If he wasn’t hanging around his friends or listening to the radio, he’d have his nose buried in a book. People loved seeing his wide grins, soft dimples, and scattered freckles. Everyone who surrounded themselves around him loved his company, his horrible impressions of Elvis and Ringo from the Beatles, his goofy smile that would turn crooked if he held it for too long, and most of all, how good of a companion he was for anybody.

At the Scout Regiment: Science and Arts Academy, he was known to always get phenomenal grades. When anyone in class had a question or problem, they’d always find a way to ask freckles for a solution. He took notes every day, he was practically like a tape recorder, so if anyone missed school, he was their guy.

He was also popular. Extremely popular. His dad had a great job, his mother was known to be an amazing cook, so he’d always have the newest clothes and the best lunches in school. All of the girls at one point had paused and wondered how they’d feel being Mrs. Bott one day, waiting for their sweet husband to come through the door, sweep them and their children into a ‘happy to be home’ hug. All of the guys thought about hanging out with him after school, maybe hitting a bowling alley, or taking a group of girls out to a drive in.

It was just that he was so _handsome_ , and so calming to be around. Most of the attractive guys at their school were too uppity about their academics, or too prideful to be soft and gentle with their girls in public. But that wasn’t the case with Marco. He’d humbly help someone with homework, or give someone a hug if they needed it. And with him it was so, nice, and not strange at all. He was tall, and had wide shoulders that tapered down to a thin waist, a body type to die for, so hugging him was a treat.

And naturally, if you invite a girl out for a night at a drive in, and promise that freckles is coming along too, they’ll accept readily.

At home, he’d routinely wash the dishes with his sister, take out the trash, clean when he was asked to, and even had a small knack for fixing up beat-up equipment. He was a joy to have, keeping things in order, keeping his whole live happy and proper. A bright child with an amazing potential filled future ahead of him, and a loving family to back him up.

But he was also very _very_ conflicted on the inside. Seeing as he was always the token independent and mature person, how could he possibly come out and say _, ‘Help me, I simply don’t know_. _I don’t like girls, why is that such a horrible thing?’_

***

**_“END THE WAR IN VIETNAM!”_ **

**_“STOP THE WAR, AND BRING OUR BOYS HOME!”_ **

**_“PEACE! PEACE! HELL NO, HELL NO, DON’T GO!”_ **

A cacophony of angry, excited, and hurried voiced swirled around Marco as he walked with his best friend and other protesters along the street. He’d been chanting and cheering along with everyone, but as time kept going on, his throat got sore and he just wanted to go home.

He let himself sag against his best friend’s shoulder, and Jean looked down at him to laugh.

“Ah, c’mon lazy bones, we’ve barely even gotten started!”, he shouted over the noise. They paused in their steps.

Marco exhaled loudly, blowing a raspberry into the air past his restricting lips, “I’m tellin’ you, man. My feet are _killing_ me. I’m ready to motor out of here”,

A few forms shuffled past him, making his jerk forwards from the force of people pushing through. They both moved off to the sidewalk.

“You’re the one who wanted to come to this all last week, dragging me, Ymir, and Mina around bein’ all over excited and what not-“

“Hey! I didn’t think about being on my feet for hours, **_or_** shouting at the top of my lungs til it burned. My forte has always been writing or doing speeches towards the president, not marching. It’s my first time, gimme a break”,

Jean snapped his fingers in the air as the light bulb was switched in his head, “Oh yeah, true, say did they ever get back to you? After that paper you sent in last month? That one was the best you’ve written, in my opinion,”

Marco sighed with a forlorn cinched brow, “I got one of those generic letters with his signature at the bottom which basically says,” He cleared his throat as he tried to do his best impersonation of Nixon, “’Mr. Bott, we’re very proud of your interest in the country, but please just leave it to the general, alright, bucko? It’s embarrassing reading about our mistakes coming from a 17 year old!’”

Jean let out a loud snort, “That actually wasn’t too bad, just like the daft bastard”,

“My imitations are good aren’t they?”

Jean chewed on his bottom lip in thought, “….. _Most_ of them”,

Marco faux bowed as he raised a brow, shifting his voice to be deeper, “Thank ya very much”,

“The Elvis one still sucks”,

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?”

“HEY FRECKLES!!”, a loud voice shrieked

Jean nodded while patting Marco’s shoulder, “Yeah”,

The two turned around, and were bombarded with black hair as they were crushed into a big hug.

“Hey, I lost you guys back there! Stop to take a breather?”

“Yeah, I was gettin’ a little tuckered out”, Marco said, “Ironically since I was the one who wanted to come so badly”,

Mina waved her hand dismissively, “No, no, no fuss, boys. The police were just about to stop us down there, so I decided to go look for you guys in case!”,

Jean’s brows shot up, “Wait, they actually came? The police came out here?”

“Yeah”, she said, “I didn’t stick around for long cause I just wanted to find you guys….y’know. In case….”, she trailed off knowingly, and they all understood.

Hearing her discreetly tell of her fear made Marco cue into how she was slightly shaking.

“Hey, you’ll be okay, c’mere. Group hug”,

She smiled appreciatively at him. Always so kind, so observant, so sweet he was.

Jean grimaced as if he didn’t just let Marco lay his head on his shoulder for a full 10 minutes, “Aw, Marco, really? Out here? Now?”

He earned himself a glare, “Shut your fragile masculinity up, and comfort our friend, will you?”

Jean grumbled unintelligible words, but shifted himself so he sheltered Mina from the crowd of people, wrapping his arms around all of them.

Mina hugged onto Jean’s waist, “Thanks, horse face”,

“You’re about to end this comforting session right quick, now-“

“Stop being so petty, Jean”, Marco countered.

The only reply was a frustrated grumble.

Which then quickly turned into a squawk as the three were nearly knocked to the ground as a head of chocolate hair thudded his way through them.

Jean stumbled but fixed his stance quickly while Marco had to brace himself and catch Mina before she broke something.

“For fucks sakes, Jaeger!”, Jean howled in annoyance

Eren righted his posture with a cackle, “Haha, _hey_ , I wanted in on the cuddle session, you can’t blame me”,

Jean scowled, “We weren’t cuddling, you bozo!”,

Marco bumped Jean’s shoulder with his own, “Jean, cut it out”, he turned his attention to Eren, “We were just staying close, Mina said she saw the police down there”,

The brunette’s composure quickly sobered up, and Marco caught the sight of Mikasa and Armin catching up from afar.

“No way, they actually came out?”, he asked distantly

Mina nodded as response, the back of her hair nestling into Marco’s chest.

Armin and Mikasa ran in huffing and puffing, grabbing onto their knees, “Eren, you need to”, the blonde paused to gulp in air, “Stop rushing off, this crowd is too big we almost lost you”,

Eren ran a hand through his already tousled hair while he conveniently ignored his best friend and step sister, “Damn. Were they armed?”

All five cued in on Mina, “Yeah”, she mumbled.

Mikasa reeled as she took a step closer to Eren, looking ready to protect him, “Wait, wait, _armed_? Who?”

“The police showed up near the front of the line, apparently”, Jean answered.

Armin’s brows scrunched up, “And they’re armed? This isn’t good, I don’t think we should stay here”,

Marco nodded and Mikasa spoke up, “Agreed”,

Mina looked around amongst them, “Well, this _is_ our whole group, wanna motor off somewhere? We can just stick together til we’re ready to go home”,

“What about Ymir?”, Eren asked.

“Ah, her parents wouldn’t let her”, Marco answered, “They just want to keep her at home usually since it’s, y’know”,

“Safer?”, Eren supplemented.

They all nodded in agreement, and stayed where they were for a few beats of silence.

Mina cleared her throat, “So, where do we wanna go next?”

Marco gave a half-hearted shrug, “I’m kinda hungry”,

Jean nodded, “Me too, hey, wanna head over to the diner?”

Almost everyone broke out into positive sounds and nods.

Marco groaned, “It’s so far away, though!”

“I’m paying, _and_ we actually marched so far down Trost road that we’re at Shingashina already. So, it’s right over there”, he punctuated with an outstretched finger pointing towards the small building with a glowing neon sign.

“ _Oh_ ”,


End file.
